emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tate family
File:Original Tates.jpg Kim and baby James.jpg File:Jean's christening.jpg Zoe, Joseph and Jean at Chris' funeral..jpg File:Christopher's christening.jpg Joe and Noah.jpg SEI_73455608.jpg The Tate family are a family that was introduced in-lieu with Emmerdale Farm's rebranding as Emmerdale and move to primetime in 1989. The original family consisted of Frank Tate, his children Chris and Zoe, and his second wife Kim. Storylines 1980's Frank and Chris Tate first arrived in the village in November 1989, followed by Zoe and Kim in December. 1990's In September 1996, Kim gave birth to her and Frank's son, James Tate. One by one, the original family thinned out; Frank died of a heart attack in 1997, Kim fled the village with James in 1999. 2000's Chris committed suicide in 2003, and Zoe remained in the village until 2005 when she left the village for New Zealand alongside her daughter Jean and Chris' son Joseph. Chris' other son, Noah, returned to the village with his mother, Chris' final wife Charity Dingle, in 2009. Noah eventually dropped the Tate name and adopted his mother's maiden name; Dingle. 2010's In 2017, Joseph (now simply "Joe") returned as a successful young man, CEO of an international corporation...and all under the alias of Tom Waterhouse. His true identity was revealed in January 2018. Eight months later in October, Joe left to go on the run and Kim was released from prison and returned to Emmerdale. Her son, Jamie Tate, also returned to Emmerdale in April 2019, and not long afterwards revealed he had a wife and daughter named Andrea and Millie respectively. Family Members *Frank Tate, married Jean Tate (1962) and Kim Barker (1986, 1994). **Liam Hammond, son of Frank Tate and an unknown woman. **Chris Tate, son of Frank and Jean Tate Sr., married Kathy Merrick (1991), Rachel Hughes (1995) and Charity Dingle (2001). ***Joseph Tate, son of Chris Tate and Rachel Hughes. ***Noah Dingle, son of Chris Tate and Charity Dingle. **Zoe Tate, daughter of Frank and Jean Tate Sr., married Emma Nightingale (1996). ***Jean Tate Jr., daughter of Zoe Tate and Scott Windsor. **James Tate, son of Frank and Kim Tate; married Andrea Tate. ***Millie Tate, daughter of Jamie and Andrea Tate. Key Dates Births *1st October 1937 - Frank Tate *16th January 1959 - Kim Barker *9th August 1961 - Liam Hammond *11th December 1963 - Chris Tate *29th September 1967 - Kathy Bates *27th April 1968 - Zoe Tate *16th September 1971 - Rachel Hughes *9th January 1976 - Charity Dingle *8th June 1995 - Joseph Tate *24th September 1996 - James Tate *24th January 2003 - Jean Tate Jr. *1st March 2004 - Noah Dingle *30th September 2014 - Millie Tate Marriages *1962 - Frank Tate and Jean Tate Sr. *7th March 1986 - Frank Tate and Kim Barker *5th November 1991 - Chris Tate and Kathy Merrick *22nd December 1994 - Frank Tate and Kim Barker (Second marriage) *7th December 1995 - Chris Tate and Rachel Hughes *16th May 1996 - Zoe Tate and Emma Nightingale *27th November 2001 - Chris Tate and Charity Dingle Deaths *24th December 1984 - Jean Tate Sr. *23rd May 1997 - Frank Tate *11th May 1999 - Rachel Hughes *11th November 1999 - Liam Hammond *17th September 2003 - Chris Tate Category:Families